Water Dragon Slayer
by PaperFox19
Summary: AU, Natsu is raised by Undine, the Water Dragon. He is a water dragon slayer and his life at Fairy Tail is a unique one. Thanks to Undine's teachings he becomes a skilled wizard, but after she vanishes he seeks her and learns that many other dragons vanished with her. WARNING YAOI, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Natsu/Gray/?

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Water Dragon Slayer

AU, Natsu is raised by Undine, the Water Dragon. He is a water dragon slayer and his life at Fairy Tail is a unique one. Thanks to Undine's teachings he becomes a skilled wizard, but after she vanishes he seeks her and learns that many other dragons vanished with her.

Chapter 1 Birth of the Water Dragon Slayer

A ship carrying magic merchants sailed through a storm, the storm became too rough and the ship was swallowed. Before the ship could sink to the bottom of the sea a couple placed their child in a life boat and cast it off.

The crying babe, drew the attention of a powerful creature. Undine, the dragon of the water she liked humans so when she found the innocent babe, she took him in. The pink haired lad was named Natsu Dragneel, he saw Undine as his mother. Undine was beautiful, as blue as the sea, who's scales glisten in the sun. Her back legs were flippers and she had fierce claws, she had retractable wings, when retracted she was in the sea and they assisted with her speed, and she could fly when out.

Natsu was taught how to read and write, how to swim and how to meditate. She taught him how to use magic as well, Water Dragon Slayer Magic. "Remember Natsu, the water is your ally, it will strengthen you, and it will watch over you as you grow," these were Undine's final words to him, she vanished leaving the boy alone with a scarf as her parting gift, and many unanswered questions.

He didn't understand, why did she go, did he do something wrong? If he did he swore he would change, he took to the sea but no matter how far he swam or how deep he searched he couldn't find her. He thought maybe if he grew stronger she would come back to him. So he searched for a magic guild where he could take up work and get stronger, and maybe just maybe hear something about Undine.

What he brought to Fairy Tail was certainly interesting, when he lived with Undine they mostly lived by the sea, so he either skinny dipped or wore speedos. This is a habit he has even today, only adding the scarf. It was quite the shock when a boy wearing nothing but speedos and a scarf arrived in Fiore.

Makarov sighed as he had a boy with a similar issue, Gray Fullbuster. The boy had a tendency to strip in public and often ended up in his boxers if he was lucky, he's gotten several complaints of Gray streaking. Natsu had some issues however, losing Undine hurt him deeply, making him put up walls when it came to other people. He didn't want to get close to someone again just to have them leave.

Natsu focused on learning everything he could about water magic, along with his dragon slayer magic he learned water make magic, with focus he could change his body to water, this allowed him to block most attacks, however he couldn't rely on such a trick if he used up his magical power he could be put at risk.

He had a friendly rivalry with Gray, nothing to serious but the two often competed on who could complete the most and the most dangerous missions. Even at a young age Natsu's power, earned him a title, one similar to Erza's. Many knew him as the Leviathan – Natsu Dragneel!

As he made a name for himself, he didn't get a big head, he knew he had his weaknesses. His biggest was land transportation, he didn't have a problem on boats or ships, the rocking of the sea always calmed him, but land transportation, such as cars and trains, made him sick. His other weakness was Lightning, Laxus often messed with him by using his lightning magic on him. Laxus enjoyed putting him in his place, Natsu tried to show him he could handle it and he tried to eat it, that just made things worse.

-x-

Gray thought Natsu was weird, they both had the same stripping problem, though Natsu's speedos wearing, in Gray's opinion was more perverted. He often tried to pick fights with the boy, just to gauge a reaction from him. At first Natsu always turned him down, but soon he got annoyed with Gray's attitude and he fought the ice wizard.

In a battle of ice and water, Gray thought he had an advantage but he lost. He kept challenging Natsu however, following him around to seek the perfect chance to strike. That's when he saw it, the pink haired boy looked out to the sea, his eyes so full of longing and he did it every day. He asked the master about him, and he was told about Undine.

Gray felt kind of bad about bothering Natsu as he has. He went to find him, but before he could meet he ran into some trouble, some bandit goons from a group he had taken down, found him and wanted some payback. "Well if it isn't the little nudist pervert," Gray turned and saw the three men.

"You guys are those Red Top Bandits who I took down a few weeks ago, and I'm not a pervert!" he snapped but the men didn't care they wanted revenge. It didn't help Gray was only in his boxers at the time. He readied his Ice Make magic, but the bandits had magic to. "Slippery Road!" the ground beneath Gray's feet turned to mud, and he slipped and fell backwards. "Damn it!"

The bandits rushed and held him down, with his hands separated and held down he couldn't use his magic. The other leader pulled out a dagger. "Now it's time for you to pay!" He rushed at Gray with the knife, and the ice boy thought it was over.

"Water Dragon Roar!" A massive blast of water tore through the air and hit the dagger wielding bandit. "Who the hell did that?" they turned and saw Natsu wearing only a speedo. "Another pervert?"

"I am not a pervert, Water Dragon Wing Strike!" water formed around his hands and he whipped out, striking the bandits and knocking them out. Since they were drenched Gray quickly used his ice magic to freeze them.

"Thanks for the save, but how did you know I was here?"

"Your scent, plus I noticed you weren't spying on me today," Gray blushed. "You knew about that?"

"Yeah, I could smell you, you weren't bothering me so I didn't say anything."

"Listen I'm really sorry about how I've acted," he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay we are from the same guild so, we got to have each other's back," he turned to leave. "Wait!" he turned back and Gray took a deep breath. "I know you will find Undine, it may take some time, but something I've learned from Fairy Tail, that distance can't ever break a bond. Bonds are stronger than that," Natsu stared at him in shock at first, but then he smiled, a big happy smile that made Gray's heart skip a beat.

"Thanks Gray, you are sweet," he hugged him, and the ice wizard's heart raced. "I'll see you at the guild, bye!" he went home and Gray placed a hand over his heart. Ur told him about this feeling, it meant he had feelings or a crush on someone. 'Do I have a crush on Natsu?'

This was the begging of the two boy's bond. Time passed and their bond continued to grow, they reached the point of becoming a combo, Team Arctic Wave.

By the year, 784, they were well known as a powerful team, and the frequented the pages of Sorcerer Weekly.

-x-

Gray was sulking at the guild. He had been kicked out of his apartment by his landlord, why you ask? The scene went down like this, Gray had finished his shower and had a towel around his waist, without thinking he went outside to grab his paper, the towel caught on the door handle, and not only did it yank the towel off the ice boy but it closed the door, effectively locking the nude male outside.

He had to call his landlord to come open the door, now this could happen to anyone right? Gray however this happened the third time this week. Gray was hot, but enough was enough. He was thrown out, and now Gray was homeless. "Isn't this the third apartment you've been kicked out of?"

"Fourth, but technically I left the second one, cause the land lady was putting up video recording lacrima." He shuddered at the thought.

"Well Gray if you need a place to stay, you can always stay with me and Happy," he turned and looked at Natsu, deep down he didn't know if that was such a good idea, up till now he had been able to keep his feelings under control, he didn't want to ruin what he had with Natsu. "I dunno, will there be enough room, I don't want to be a burden."

"No way, I built the house after all, I know how big it is, got the main bed room, a decent bathroom, two guest rooms, a living area and a kitchen." He didn't have an argument, so he agreed. "Aye we got a new housemate!"

Natsu helped carry Gray's stuff to his place, he built his home near a river. It was well built, and larger then Gray expected. "Go ahead and make yourself at home, I'll put your stuff in the guest room," he left with his stuff, so Gray began to strip, first his white coat, then his shirt, then his shoes and pants. He stopped himself just as he was about to remove his boxers. 'Well he did say make myself comfortable,' he removed his boxers and tossed them into the pile.

His house was surprisingly cleaner than he expected, there was a wall with all of his and Natsu's completed missions, they still took separate jobs from time to time, he sat naked on Natsu's couch. He heard footsteps and turned to look as Natsu came around the corner. "Hope you don't mind, I took off my clothes," he hoped to explain.

"That's okay," he came around the corner and Gray's jaw dropped. "I don't like wearing clothes around the house much either." He stood in all his naked glory, the ice wizard blushed and hd a massive nose bleed knocking himself out. "Gray!"

When Gray awoke, he was surrounded by water, and he felt the warmth of someone pressed against his back. It took him a few minutes to realize he was in a bath, and warm arms encircled him. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, why are we in the tub?"

"Had to wash off the blood, plus I figured you wanted some warm water to soothe that hard on," he said with a chuckle and Gray blushed and realized he was in fact very hard. 'Shit!'

"It's okay Gray, let me take care of you!" Natsu's hand slid down his body to grasp his arousal. He moaned and was pumped by the dragon slayer. His head rested on Natsu's shoulder, the slayer's other hand began teasing the ice wizard's nipple. "Ahh Natsu!"

He shivered and moaned as his pleasure built up and soon he erupted onto his chest, Natsu moved him around and began licking his cum off his chest. "I've known you had thing for me, I was gonna wait for you to tell me yourself, but seeing your raging hard on I couldn't help myself."

"So you don't think I'm gross?"

"Well you're a little salty but fine," he said licking up the last drop of cum. Gray blushed. "Not my cum you baka!"

"I love you Gray," he said with all seriousness in his eyes.

"I love you to Natsu," he hugged the water dragon slayer, their naked bodies pressed perfectly together. Happy chuckled, "Looks like I won the pool, I knew they liiiiked each other."

To be continued

Chap 2 The bond of Men!


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Bara Threesome

Pairing: Natsu/Gray/Elfman

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Chap 2 The bond of Men!

Natsu and Gray didn't always go on missions together, they did most of the time, but every now and then they would take a separate job. Gray was on one, taking down some bandits that were causing trouble, they were using magic vehicles to terrorize a village.

Gray said he could handle it alone, and Natsu was not up to riding on land chasing after some bad guys so he stayed behind. "Happy you go with Gray keep an eye on him," Happy saluted. "Aye sir!" Happy went with Gray, and Natsu hung around the guild, still things weren't so boring, as it turns out Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna were going on a mission and she invited him. Going on a S class mission he was so there.

"Mira why did you invite him, you already got a Man on the team!" Elfman asked, and Mira chuckled. "Cause I knew you wanted to ask Natsu to come, but were to macho to ask him," she playfully elbowed Elfman in the side and he blushed. "Sis!" he groaned. He looked at Natsu and noticed he was talking to Lisanna.

"You should just tell him, how you feel, I'm sure he would understand," Elfman looked back, and somehow Natsu had lost his clothes and was now walking in only a speedo and his scarf. Elfman blushed and felt his manhood throb. "No way, that pervert is not manly at all!" he whispered harshly.

Mira frowned slightly. 'Elfman you seem to forget, Natsu was the first one to call you manly, and you've strived to remain manly in his eyes.'

The mission was not going well, the beast had more power than Mira counted on, he was about to strike down a fatal blow on Lisanna when Elfman grabbed hold of him. He used take over magic and took control, but he wasn't in control.

Beast Elfman went wild, and began attacking everyone. Natsu didn't let him hurt his sisters, he trapped him in a water lock and helped the girls get away. "Mira take Lisanna and get back," she looked at him as a storm came over head. "What are you gonna do?"

"I have to hold him back, my water lock won't hold him for long," the rain began to fall over his nearly nude body. Mira felt his magic began to grow, he was radiating energy. "Leave him to me, I promise I'll bring your brother back!"

"Please don't hurt him, please!" Lisanna cried.

"I will try, but if I don't go all out, he'll come after you and he couldn't live with himself if he hurt you!"

"Natsu wait!" Mira called but he was gone in a flash, the rain enhancing his speed and strength. She could feel his magic strength increasing but he was low on reserves, just like her. If he wasn't careful he'd use up his power and be defenseless against him.

He was right the beast escaped his water lock and was now on the move. "Elfman!" the beast turned to glare at him. "Snap out of it!"

Beast Elfman charged at him, but he couldn't land a hit on him. Natsu was much faster in the rain. "Water Dragon Claw!" he struck at him with a barrage of water strikes. The beast seemed strong against elemental magic, which is good it meant he could fight him without worrying about harming Elfman to much. "Water Dragon Roar!" letting lose his roar it sent a powerful blast of water knocking the beast away.

He was quick to get back up and he punched Natsu in the chest, only to have him turn to water and pass right through him. "You can't beat me Elfman, but you can beat the beast! I'll help you break free, Water Magic: Aqua Arrow!" he fired a barrage of arrows that barely did a thing.

Natsu attacks with a barrage of water claws. "Wake up Elfman if you are a man then do not let this thing rule you!" the beast only growled and continued attacking him, Natsu's water body kept him from taking damage. "Water Magic Aqua Striker!" He fired a blast of water knocking the beast back. He roared and went to punch Natsu, and he didn't have enough magic power to use Water Body.

He was flung hard into a tree. 'Damn it, I'm low on magic, have to recharge!' he began sucking up the rain to regain his strength. The beast roared not wanting to give him time.

The speedo wearer used his advanced speed to stay away from him. "Elfman, can you hear me, fight it!" the beast hesitated but only for a moment. "And you call yourself a man! I thought you were stronger than this?" he dodged another attack, he hadn't regained much magic power, his water magic was trying to repair his arm, which must have been broken from the beasts attacks.

"I have to get him to burn up more magic it's the only way, Water Dragon Secret Technique, Tsunami Strike!" the technique required two hands to properly control in but it was enough to hit Elfman hard enough to knock him down. "Have to act quickly!" he began sucking up the rain again, drawing it in to refuel his magic power and heal his wounds.

He was almost ready to use Water Body once more when the beast came in and struck him from behind, he stomped on the boy's legs making him scream out in pain. "This isn't you Elfman, you are more honorable than this, you are a true man don't let this beast use you!" he shouted, the beast jumped back and began to surge with magical energy.

It jumped into the air and was going to dive and crush Natsu with one final attack. Natsu tried to move but his body was to badly damaged, he only had one working arm, he couldn't escape but he had enough magic for one more spell. "Come back to your senses baka," he raised his hand into the air and the rain stopped and was drawn to him. "Water Magic: Aqua Mirror!" A large water bubble appeared between the two, and it cast Elfman's reflection, not the beast but the man inside.

The two mirrored each other, and when the beast struck it, the water reflected the attack and the beast was down for the count. It faded away leaving only the muscled man. He saw the broken slayer on the ground. "Natsu!" he ran to him and lifted up his wounded body, he hissed.

"There you are baka…knew I just had to beat some sense into you," he groaned in pain.

"What have I done?!" he began to cry and he carried the dragon slayer to his sisters. "We have to get him home, the master can help!"

Elfman carried him all the way there. Makarov bandaged him up, he had a few cracked ribs, two broken legs, and a broken arm. When Gray and Happy returned, they heard the news, they heard what Elfman did. Happy flew to Natsu. "Natsu!" Happy hugged him, Natsu was drinking glass after glass of water. "Hey Happy!" he said with a smile, as Happy cried all over him.

Gray came in and saw Elfman in the room. "Gray…I…" the ice wizard came up and punched him in the jaw, "You bastard look what you did!"

"Stop it Gray!" Mira said grabbing him. "Like hell I will, he hurt him, he hurt my partner. I want to know what you were thinking!"

"I thought I could handle it, I swear I thought I was strong enough to…" Gray saw red and he punched Elfman again.

"That's enough!" water appeared and separated the two of them. "Gray enough," Natsu said again, and Gray looked at him. "But look what he did to you!"

"I'm fine Gray, I'm already healing, my magic is regenerating me," he took a few more drinks of water, and to prove his point he moved his no longer broken arm. "I'll be fine in a few days."

"Gray, Natsu, I swear I won't ever use full body take over again, I swear I won't," he fell to his knees shedding tears, he was full of guilt and didn't know what else to die, if Natsu hadn't have been there he could have hurt his sisters, or gone too far.

"Don't you dare!" Natsu snapped and slapped him with some water. "Elfman, you are very strong, and full body takeover will only make you stronger. A real man would not let his fear ruin him."

"Natsu…" he looked at the pink haired male. "I will help you get control, but you cannot be afraid," he said and he gave the man a wink. "You're a manly man right?"

"And men don't let fear ruin their lives, I will get stronger!" he said, and Gray sighed.

After Natsu was healed up, the two sparred with each other. Thanks to Natsu, Elfman managed to gain control over his full body takeover. He wasn't a master of it, but he could use it without losing control. The day he managed to keep control, he returned home happy but something was weighing heavily on his mind. "Elfman what's wrong?"

"Sis, I…I'm in love with Natsu!" he admitted, and Mirajane smirked. 'About time he finally said it.'

"I told Natsu and he said he loved me to!" (crash) Lisanna dropped a plate at the news.

-x-

"He said what?" Gray snapped.

"He said he loved me, and I told him I loved him to," Gray blinked in surprise. "You said what!?"

"Gray calm down, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal, we are lovers, are you leaving me for Elfman?"

"What? No, what made you think that?"

"Then what is going on inside that wet brain of yours!"

"Gray I love you, but I've had a feeling he's had a crush on me for some time. I just didn't think about it cause he never said anything to me. I have feelings for both of you," Gray needed some time to process this.

"So wait a minute, you want me to share you with Elfman?"

"That was my idea yes." He said with no sign that this idea wasn't crazy. "Undine taught me that love isn't small like a pond it is as vast as the open sea. Besides don't you think it will be hot seeing me and Elfman together, our bodies pressed together in the throws of passion and desire!" Gray blushed as images came to mind.

He turned his head to the side. "No absolutely not!" Natsu grabbed the bulge in Gray's boxers. "This says otherwise, come on Gray can't we at least give it a try?"

"If we do this, and that's a big if, One, you are the only one that fucks me," Natsu nodded, and Gray blushed. "Two, I get to watch when you guys first have sex," again Natsu nodded. "And Three, I get to top Elfman from time to time!"

"I'm sure he won't mind," Natsu said, and the two brought the terms to Elfman. He was shocked at first but he did agree. He refused to call Gray, Gray-sama, or any such weird title.

Elfman moved in and Gray was surprised at how well things were going. Elfman wasn't ready for sex yet, but he loved the heavy petting between the three. "I kinda thought he'd get on my nerves," he said, lying on Natsu's left, Elfman was lying on his right. "Hey!"

Natsu chuckled. "It's cause we all have a bond, we have been close for so long, in the vast sea our islands have always been together, we just didn't realize it."

"We are true men, nothing can break our bonds," Elfman said happily. "Natsu will you take other mates?" Gray had to ask.

"If someone wants to be marked by me, I'll bring them to you, if you disapprove then I won't mark them. I think Gray has some good terms we can follow with our new family."

"Alright that means I get to top the next one!" Elfman cheered Natsu pulled him in for a powerful kiss and he whined in pleasure. Gray licked his lips as he watched. It really was hot to watch Natsu dominate someone, taking someone and washing away all their pain and pride and filling them up with love.

Natsu's hands slid down their naked bodies, he spread their cheeks and slipped his fingers inside, Gray moaned and began playing with his dick. 'Fuck so hot!' he thought. Their bond would only get stronger and stronger, to Natsu this bond was like an island a home, for them to grow strong together and be together and weather anything that came their way.

Elfman ground his cock against him moaning into the kiss as his sweet spot was abused by those talented fingers. Gray was also losing it, his cock was leaking so much, he was gonna cum!

They came together, spilling their seed all over Natsu's body. Natsu broke the kiss with Elfman and began kissing Gray. Elfman got first crack at Natsu's hard cock, he took his length into his mouth. He started sucking it bobbing his head up and down his huge rod.

The water wizard moaned in pleasure and Gray wanted in on it. He pulled Elfman off his cock and took his turn, he licked the underside, and caught a few drops of pre cum. Then he pulled off and the two worked together, licking kissing nibbling their respective sides of Natsu's arousal. Their tongues and lips met briefly but they didn't turn away they carried on.

Natsu felt his release wash over him, and he came all over their faces, Elfman and Gray took turns licking his cum off the other's face, and the two shared it with a kiss. Gray dominated it of course, but it was very hot to watch. Natsu sat up and licked the rest of the cum off their faces and smiled at them. "I think this can work," he said and the other two smiled.

They went to sleep, they had a big day tomorrow, missions to do, adventures to have, and money to make, with a home of love waiting for each of them.

To be continued

Chapter 3 The fake Leviathan


End file.
